


Error

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child, Cute, Earth, F/M, Funny, Laptop, Oneshot, Post Series, Post War, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shiro plays FarmVille, Tech wizard - Freeform, Technology, Voltron, error, family life, fixing, oc child - Freeform, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 10: Tech Wizard.Shiro needs some help with his laptop.





	Error

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

  
The words flashed on Shiro’s computed on bright red, over and over again. He let out a tired sigh, he was not in the mood for more computer trouble, that machine always died when he needed it the most (if needed it the most being taking care of his crops in FarmVille).

He tried to press a random button, but nope, the screen stayed black with red text… wait. The screen changed color to blue and countless of white numbers appeared. Had he made this worse?

“Pidge!”, he screamed, and seconds later he heard faint footsteps walking up the stairs in the house, and his wife soon emerged in the doorframe, holding their toddler Kade in her arms.

“What’s up Shiro, I gotta feed this little guy”, she said as she put the Blake haired boy down on the ground, his Amber he’s glowing in confusion as he looked at the computer.

“Moma, look there”, he said, pointing at the pc, and Pidge let out a sigh.

“Really Shiro? Your two year old son noticed that you’ve done something with your pc? What did you do this time?”.

“I honestly don’t know I just…”.

“Move”.

Pidge sat down on the sodden floor and put the laptop on her knees and fastly began to press button after button on the keyboard, and then enter. The screen fades to black.

“Here you go sweetie, it’s in rest mode now, try again in five minutes”, she said.

“That’s really all??? You’re a witch! A tech witch!”.

“Well, the term is tech wizard, and yes I am one for sure you couldn’t tell, I managed to work with advanced alien tech and all, but those pc things were one of the most simple things ever, Kade could fix it in less than twenty seconds for sure”, she said, sticking her tongue out to tease her husband.

“Hey not true! I get a pass, I’m too old for this!”.

Pidge laughed.

“Of course you are, it’s not like you’re saying that because you don’t wanna admit that you’re bad at tech. Shiro we literally spent five years in slave, fighting aliens in giant robot lions, yet you can’t fix a simple Earth laptop”.

She gave him a clap on the shoulder before standing up, taking Kade with her.

“Where are you going?”, he asked.

“I’m gonna go and feed our son, remember? Or is your memory worse than Windows Vista?”.

“I… don’t wanna answer that.


End file.
